Love Never Gives Up!
by Nevrediel
Summary: Lizzy and Will fall in love... But there are some people that aren't happy at all about this new couple. They will try everything to break the couple.. Will they succeed? Is Will's and Lizzy's love strong enough ?
1. Red Moon

**I don't own any of the characters of "Pride and Prejudice", Jane Austen owns them! I own only the new characters (that aren't in the book).. **

** I've changed some of the names...** **Enjoy! **

* * *

Three girls wearing short-shorts and high heels arrived at the Red Moon with a cab; as soon as they stepped out of the car Lizzy knew she didn't like them. These girls were the usual bimbos who thought they were super cool. The girls came to the usher and tried get in smiling and sweet talking, but it was to no avail because the usher had a policy about the people to let in. One of the rules was to not let in people that were clearly drunk; the three girls were quite drunk. The usher, who's name was Robbie, saw Lizzy laughing her ass off as the girls went away angry.

"Lizzy! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

"Oh hi Robbie! I thought I'd be a good girl this time and besides I would have missed the show outside here.." Lizzy was walking towards Robbie, still laughing.

"Lizzy!" this time it was Jane, Elizabeth's sister who was talking.

Jane was a 23 years old girl with straight blond hair, she had a light blue top with black little pearls at the bottom and at the neckline, and she was also wearing a black satin skirt that was just above the knees. Her sister Marilyn was there as well, she was just wearing brown trousers and an orange-yellow t-shirt with the name of a heavy metal band's name. Her hair was black and the make up was quite heavy. Jane and Elizabeth had decided to take Marilyn out for the night; she was the outcast of the family… Elizabeth instead was wearing a red top with a black belt at the waist, she was also wearing a dress but the dress was white, as for shoes she's wearing red high heels.

"Oh hi Jane… Mary… What are you doing here?" Robbie asked as if he didn't know the answer. He saw Marilyn and guessed that the eldest Bennett girls were going out to cheer up Marilyn.

"Well, we thought we might come here and just hang out in front of this line. I think it's funny! Look these people behind us, they're not happy we're wasting our time here.. So please let us in Robbie!"

"Maladies'!" a very gentleman gesture followed the words.

"Thank you!" Jane was happy to get in, also because she felt that the people behind her would start a riot quite soon…

"Thank you Robbie! What a gentleman you are! Be careful not to reveal this to Maggie, you're wife would kill us if she knew we inspired this behaviour in public…" Lizzy smiled and as she was stepping inside she heard Robbie's answer.

"I won't! See you later inside Lizzy. Have a nice time Marilyn!"

"Grrhmnmmmm" although Marilyn said something no one understood her answer.

* * *

The music inside was playing, thanks to Robbie the place wasn't even full, there were still places where to seat. So Robbie did know Lizzy was coming that night, otherwise the place would have been a little bit crowded and it wouldn't have been possible to find a place. The girls chose the furthest corner from the entrance and sat down.

"So Jane, Mary what do you want to drink? I'll go and order.."

"I'll take something without alcohol. Don't you dare take me another time the Cosmopolitan… I have to drive and unlike you, I'm a responsible adult!"

"Jane! You offend me!" Elizabeth put a face, but you knew right away that she wasn't serious.

"I'll take a beer"

"Ok! Jane a Cosmo… Oh sorry I meant the Pineapple Dream and for Mary a beer. Okey. I'm coming right away.."

She walked to the counter and greeted the bartender, who was a friend of hers. After she ordered the drinks she waited at the counter, at her left there were some girls talking, at her right there was a free seat, which was soon occupied by a guy, who looked quite drunk.

"Hey yooooooooooouuuuuu! Watz your naaame you preeeeatty one?" asked the man

""Listen, I'm not interested, why don't you go back to your girlfriend or wife and make peace… Instead of wasting my time and your money… Or just take a cab and go home, in the morning you call your sweetheart and apologize!" Elizabeth got the drinks and went off.

* * *

Lizzy had the capacity of guessing people's problems, so when they harassed her she just gave them the solution to their problems leaving them quite surprised.

Elizabeth went back to her table and gave her sisters their drinks… Some minutes later Lizzy's and Jane's favourite song started to play. They stood up and started to sing and dance! Seeing that the two girls were quite good the crowd cheered and joined them; some guys who thought they knew the words joined the singing session, only to end up outside of the club by one of the bartenders. As soon as the song finished a huge clapping wave started and Jane noticed only then the crowd. The girl turned red, while her sister Elizabeth was enjoying the moment.

The crowd "went away" and started to talk, while the girls sat down.

"Lizzy! You should have told me there were people watching us!" Jane was still red and mortified.

"Come on Jane… It wouldn't have been possible… When I sing I want to sing all the song!" after a pause she continued " and besides it was fun!" Lizzy finished with a laugh.

At that moment Robbie came inside, instead of having the usual usher black clothes, he had some light blue jeans with a red Rock 'n' Roll themed t-shirt. He had just finished to work, so he got in the workers area where there was a shower, he took a shower and changed clothes. Robbie was now ready to have some fun!

"Tree-bomb!" he shouted from the workers' door.

"Robbie! Finally you finished! I was just wondering whether you'd finish or not? By the way where's Maggie?"

"Oh, she's coming! She just called me, and she was meeting with my cousin and a friend of his. They're coming here tonight…"

"Oh I didn't know you had a cousin! What does he do?" asked an interested Jane

"I bet he's some kind of secret agent, who's saving the world from all the bad guys!" it was the dreamer Lizzy who spoke.

"I'm sorry Lizzy to disappoint you! But I won't tell you anything; I want to see if you can guess it. I bet a vacation at your lake house that you won't be able…" Robbie stayed quite seriously.

"Ok! I accept, but if I guess it right I want a vacation at your Colorado House."

"It's a deal!" Robbie said, then he shook hands with her.

You have to know that Robbie and Lizzy had known each other since childhood and since then started to bet on everything, once they were older they started to bet on their vacancy houses. Lizzy had as well the capacity of guessing people's job.

So Robbie, Jane, Marilyn and Lizzy spent the next 15 minutes chatting. Suddenly the whole club fell silent, at the entrance there were four people standing in the shadow. The first one was a man, who was dressed in a very casual but elegant way. He came forward.

"Lizzy! This is my cousin, William Darcy!"...

* * *

**Read and Review  
**

**I've added the new part to the chap. cuz I needed to introduce Darcy and I need to story to go on... **

**Sorry it took so long, but I've been on vacation, so I wasn't able to update.**


	2. The Bet

**Here we are again… I hope you'll like it! **

* * *

…"**Lizzy! This is my cousin, William Darcy!"… **

"Hello! I'm Lizzy, well actually Elizabeth, but don't you dare call me that way!" She finished with a bright smile

"Ok, I won't! Promised… Well Lizzy, nice to meet you!" said Darcy with a playful voice.

"Lizzy, Jane, Marilyn this is Charles Bingley and his sister Caroline. Charles is Will's best friend. And well, you already know my beautiful Maggie." And with that Robbie finished the introductions.

"So, you're Jane… Am I right?!" asked Charles, who was quite taken by Jane's beauty.

"Yes, you're right. My whole name is Jane Lucy Bennett. You can call me Jane. But tell me what is your job Mr. Bingley ?"

"Well first of all Jane, call me Charles. I work for Will. I've heard from Maggie that your sister's a master in guessing people's problems and jobs, and because she needs to guess Will's job I won't say a word. What about you?" Charles found that Jane was astonishingly beautiful was a little bit afraid he'd say the wrong things, this far he had said the right things. Although he had the doubt that he had offended Jane with the remarks about his sister.

"Ahahhahahah. Yeah, there's a bet tonight. If Lizzy can't guess right Robbie will get a vacation at our lake house, but if Lizzy wins she'll get a vacation at Robbie's Colorado house." Jane's eyes were sparkling and Charles saw a million stars in her eyes, or so he thought, "About my job.. Well I'm a school teacher. I really love kids…"

And so Jane and Charles went on talking for the whole evening.

* * *

Caroline Bingley had been talking with Maggie, although she thought Mrs. Fitzwilliam was quite tiresome and out of fashion. The seating order was Lizzy-Will-Robbie-Maggie-Caroline-Charles-Jane-Marilyn. Marilyn was sitting next to Lizzy, but because all the topics were boring she started to read a book, she had taken with her.

"So Will, there's a bet. Lizzy has to guess your job. But you can't give her any kind of tips. Ok?"

"Well, ok! But what happens if Lizzy manages to guess right?" Will was quite interested in the bet also because he wanted to see what was the brunette beauty capable of.

"Well William, or Will. If I guess I will win a vacation at Robbie's Colorado house, otherwise he'll win a vacation at our lake house… What do you think?" asked Lizzy.

"I think it's a good bet. Their Colorado house is beautiful, I hope you'll win. But I want to make this thing harder for you Lizzy; you can't ask me a thing. You have to guess my job simply by looking at me. Is it ok or is it too hard for you?" Will was tonight quite extrovert, usually it'd take the whole night or a couple of nights to be that friendly with a stranger, but there was something about Lizzy that made it easy to be open.

"Oohh I really like this Will! You're good! So Lizzy you've still got the guts to go on?" asked Robbie, who was smirking.

"Oh Boys… I won't let you have that kind of satisfaction… It's totally fine for me… So... Let's start!" Lizzy had some kind of fire in her eyes, she had to win.

/ It's going to be to easy this time, this man is open like a book/ she thought.

Most of the table fell silent and were waiting for Lizzy to give her verdict.

The first thing Elizabeth did was looking straight into Will's eyes, her look was so intense that Will almost turned away, but he's so drawn into her eyes that he felt lost. The next thing the girl did was to take Darcy's hands and look at them, his hands weren't soft as hers, his touch was rough. She wasn't sure about the answer so she put his hand against her cheek, to feel better the hands. Yes! It was that! Of course…

As soon as she had taken his hands Will "woke up" and his heart started to beat. Her hands were so soft, he could smell her perfume: wild flowers! He felt an electric shock as soon as his hand touched her cheek.

/ Whooa, whooaa! Hold on. I'm Will Darcy! I'm strong, people don't affect me like this! Well, not usually. Who is this girl? Why does her touch seem like the touch of an angel? And electric shock?! Will Darcy!! Pull yourself together and control yourself!/

Lizzy was ready!

"Will Darcy! You're a pianist." Lizzy was smiling, she had won the vacation.

She was still smiling when Will told her: "I'm sorry Lizzy! But you didn't guess." Lizzy's mouth fell open "I'm not a pianist, although I play a lot. My hands are rough because I work with wood in a different way. I sell ancient and classic furniture. Sometimes I make the furniture."

"What? I don't believe you!" seeing the look on everybody else's face she continued" Oh my Gosh! This usually never happens! You seemed to be so readable… Well, Robbie you've earned your vacation at the lake house!" and with that she raised her glass to make a toast in honour of Robbie and Will.

"I'm sorry Lizzy! Although you were quite good, usually people think that because of my ancient and noble birth that I do nothing all day or that I hang out shopping, buying estates or playing cricket."

"Well, isn't that what you do all day?!" Lizzy asked playfully.

"Well, actually no! I sell beautiful furniture to people that don't appreciate the beauty of it. My sister is studying to be a proficient pianist."

"Whooa whooaa you sound so 1800. Why did they teach you in the private schools?! And tell me, what kind of music do you play?"

"It depends. But I like blues and jazz. Well that's what I usually play in the evenings, when I have the time… But hey what kind of .."Will was going to ask Lizzy something but in that moment Caroline interrupted him.

"Oh Will, do you remember Greg Lowes? Well, he has invited us to his party on Saturday. I'll let him know that we're going..." Caroline made a seductive smile, but unfortunately evrybody else thought it was quite ugly...

Will, who was still looking at Lizzy made a face, as to say / Oh my Gosh, I can't believe this woman... Always interfering.../

Lizzy saw Will's look and because he was a very nice guy, she wanted to help him. Turning to the red-haired woman she said:

"Sorry _Carol, _but Will already promised me to come to a friend's party.. So you'll have to go all by yourself Carol."

Caroline, who hated deeply to be called Carol, was quite angry at the remark the brunette had made, but seeing that Will was confirming, she just fell silent.

"Thank you very much Lizzy!" Will whispered, sending chills down Lizzy's back.

"You're welcome... Anytime you need help with that _thing, _just ask. It's actually quite fun to see that look on her face.." Lizzy said with a mischievous smile.

"Girl, you're so wicked..." Will laughed and winked to Lizzy.

The night continued, Lizzy and Will talked the whole night, deepening their newly-started friendship. Carol or Caroline tried many times to get Will's attention, but he was so into Lizzy that he didn't even notice her.

When it was time to leave, Will had managed to organise the thing so that his cousin Robbie and Maggie would walk away with Carol, while he and Charles walked home the Bennett girls. Marilyn wasn't interested about the two guys, so she just walked to the apartment, tonight she was going to sleep at her sisters' place.

Charles and Jane were sweet talking in the shadowy part of the street, while Lizzy and Will walked in the middle. All of them exchanged numbers and email addresses, promising to contact the other as soon as possible. With that the girls went inside and the guys left.

Jane was clearly already in love with Charles, while Lizzy knew she had liked the guy and decided they'd be friends, just friends.

But, somewhy she spent the whole night thinking and dreaming about Will Darcy!

While, on the other side of the city, in a beautiful aparment a british handsome man dreamt about a certain brunette.

* * *

**Read and Review!  **

**Plz PEOPLE REVIEW!! As a writer I need feedback, even if it is negative...!! **

**I wrote most of this chapter a while ago, but I wasn't very satisfied about it... **

**I'll try to continue the story asap.**


	3. Conversations

**The story goes on…**

Jane was standing in front of her mirror, suddenly her iPod started to play "Book of Love", she went to her window and looked outside. A thousand stars were up in the sky and the image of a certain red-haired man came to her mind, she smiled…

…

The music in the club was suddenly so loud that Jane couldn't hear anything he was saying.

At same moment both of them got closer in order to hear what the other was saying.

"… and that's how I got involved with Save The Children." said the man.

"Wow. That's the kind of things that I want to do. I mean, there are so many children even in this town, that are homeless and are mistreated at home." said Jane.

"Really? Are there so many even here?"

"Yes, there are. Many of them are illiterate. I've actually thought about studying on how to help those kids. This would help many of the kids in my school. I've even thought about organising some sort of event for the community's poor kids and…." Jane noticed the look on his face " This must sound so boring… I'm sorry!"

"No, actually I find this so amazing! The passion you have to help these kids is simply amazing!" said Charles, who had been listening to Jane with awe.

Jane blushed.

"If you want, I can give you the contacts to Save The Children…" he smiled shyly "They might be able to help you in these kind of things…"

"Yes, of course! Thank you so much Charles. I appreciate your help." Jane smiled and in that moment Charles had lost his heart to this beautiful young woman.

It had been that start of their conversation which continued until she and her sister reached their front door.

That night had been a wonderful night… Jane couldn't help but smile at remembering the way Charles had said "Goodnight!". She sighed and went to bed.

….

In the same apartment, Marilyn was reading a book about Nietzsche and other philosophers. She was going to have an exam on the subject, therefore she was busy reading her book.

The club night had been uneventful in Marilyn's eyes, she was used to the fact that her two sisters met new people and hit it right off, so it wasn't anything new.

* * *

In the other bedroom Elizabeth was checking her schedule for the next few days, it was going to be quite busy, but she was certain that she could meet with Will for lunch on Tuesday.

Suddenly she remembered the look on Caroline's face when Will had invited Lizzy for lunch, it was shock, followed by pure envy and then it transformed into loathing. Caroline's face had started to get red, which actually matched Carol's hair colour, thought Lizzy with a wicked sparkle in her eyes.

After she had lost the bet, Lizzy and Will had gone on talking.

"Lizzy, I have a suggestion…" said Will with a knowing smile.

"Ok, now I'm really interested. Go on.."

"Well, let me just say that I know how you can get your revenge on Robbie for the bet."

"Now, THAT sounds very, very interesting. Alhtough, I'm a good girl, how can you say that I want revenge?" she said with false innocence.

"Mhmhmhmhm, you're not convincing me. I can tell from your look that you're quite used to this kind of mischief…"

"Oh no, you got me!" said Lizzy "Anyway, what's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry, but it's something that I can't say here. The Subject, aka Robbie, might hear. Why don't we meet next week for lunch? Tuesday?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll check my schedule and let you know. I know the perfect place for these kind of things.."

"Will, I thought we'd be going out for lunch on Tuesday. You can't cancel it, we've already booked Petit, and you know it's impossible to get a reservation there…" said a person with a whiny voice.

"Look Caroline, I've never spoken with you about an appointment on Tuesday. If you really care about the reservation at Petit, why don't you take Charles?" Will was clearly annoyed by her, but decided to be polite for Charles.

And then it happened!

Caroline's face turned red and puffy, someone might have thought she was about to explode. She was in such a rage that she forgot to breath, therefore she fainted.

Most of the people around the table stood up to see what had happened.

As soon Charles had managed to get his sister conscious he said: " I think it's better we got home. I'm so sorry Jane, but my sister needs to rest."

"Charles, WHAT are you saying? I'm not in need of rest. This stupid place is just so crowded that there's no air. I will report this place and get it shot down!" said Caroline in a high pitched voice, at the end of her speech she was looking at Robbie.

"We should be really going.." said her brother.

"Charles, wait I know what we could do. Maggie would you mind taking Carol home? We'll take the girls home."

"Don't worry, it's ok. Our car is actually behind the corner. Let's go." And with that Maggie and Robbie left with Caroline, who had now the sense to keep quiet.

"Jane, Elizabeth and Marilyn, I'm so sorry for my sister's behaviour. I think we should go as well."

"Yeah, you're right Charles. It's already late. Let me grab my purse and I'll come".

Marilyn didn't even care about the whole situation, she just picked her bag and followed her sisters.

"Lizzy, are we still on for Tuesday?"

"Yeah, sure. Just give me your number or email address and I'll let you know."

And so they left the club and started to walk back home.

**I hope you liked it! **

**Pls Review!**


	4. Evil Plans

**Read, Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

On Monday Lizzy was late for her class, so she rushed through the halls, bumping on people on her way to Professor McGinnis class.

McGinnis had already started her class on Environment and Design. Lizzy tried to get in as quietly as possible, her professor was known to be quite strict. She didn't succeed as the door closed with a loud bang, getting everybody's attention.

"Miss Bennet! Would you mind sharing with us the new environmental directive? Apparently you're quite wise on this subject, otherwise why would you miss the first 25 minutes of this class?"

"Well, they must have said once again that we shouldn't pollute the world and gave us some new rules about how we must proceed. Am I right?" Lizzy was the only one in her class to have the guts to answer back to these kind of comments.

"You might be right, but until you can tell me in a more concise way what "They" are saying, you are required to arrive here on time. Now go and find a seat!"

Lizzy looked up and saw that her friend Char was sitting in the 3rd row, so she walked up the few steps and sat next to her. McGinnis started again to explain the environmental requirements, while the two girls greeted each other.

"Hi Liz! What happened this morning? Your invisible dog stole your alarm clock? Or what?" Char laughed.

"Hey, that's mean. I only used that excuse when I was 7. But anyway, yesterday I was visiting my parents and you know, I was talking my dad and soon it was already 2 am. I decided to stay up there. In the morning I woke up late, and since they didn't have any coffee to wake me up, I had to ask my dad to give me a ride…" Lizzy finished with a whisper after seeing McGinnis giving her "the Brow".

* * *

Class was finally over so Char and Lizzy talked now freely.

"So that's how it ended on Friday…"

"Wow, I never thought that these new people were like that! Which reminds me, my dad is giving a party on Friday in honour of Mr. Darcy and Bingley, they're talking about a work project with my dad's firm. So anyway, you and all of your family are invited."

"Char, what do you mean with all of my family? Do you mean me and Jane or my WHOLE family?"

Char didn't reply, but gave her a look that spoke volumes.

ALL of her family was invited, this was not going to be a stress free party, and fortunately enough Char was going to be there…

- 20 minutes later -

Suddenly a music started to play and a voice was heard in the background: "Troubles, Troubles, Troubles… Liz, serious troubles..! You know it's better not to pick this up! Troubles"

Lizzy recognised the voice and said: "It seems like Lydia is calling, this ringtone is genius Char!"

"Oh, hi Lydia. How's it…" she couldn't continue because Lydia started to speak in a very, very loud voice, so much that Lizzy had to take the phone off of her ear.

"LIZZYY-U Can't believe it! We're going to a party! The Lucas's are organising a Mega-bigggy party on Friday. EVERYONE in town is invited. Can you believe it… Anyway, the party is for some new people here, apparently they're bachelors with big moneeeyyy. Anyway Mom wanted me to tell you to come right here, cuz she wants to make sure you're dressed properly, she's taking us for some shopping. So when are you coming?" in all of this time Lydia didn't even take a second to breath.

Before Lizzy could reply she heard Lydia starting to argue with Kate, Lydia's twin sister, and then the phone went dead. In the meanwhile Jane had arrived and greeted Char.

"Liz, don't tell me it was about mom wanting us back home for the party dress shopping?"

"Jane, yes it was. Do you think we were abducted as babies? Or maybe they did some kind of exchange back at the hospital, when the others were born… How is it, that we're the only normal people in our family?"

"C'mon Lizzy, you know it's not true. You and Lydia actually have the same kind of nose… So, you see you're related…" said Jane with new found mirth.

"Jane, WHAT has happened to you?" Lizzy was in wide shock, Jane had never, ever made a joke of that kind.

"Nothing… Well, actually I met Charles Bingley today, and we had a really good conversation…." She wouldn't go on, instead she blushed.

Jane was clearly lost.

* * *

It was Tuesday and Darcy was meeting with cousin for breakfast. After discussing some business ideas they had for a new company, Robbie surprised Will by asking something he wasn't quite prepared for.

"So, dear cousin… How's it going with the lovely Elizabeth?"

Will was drinking a very hot coffee, after hearing the question, he almost chocked.

"Ex-excuse me? WHAT?"

"You heard me cuz! Don't play shy"

"It's not true… Well.. I mean, I don't understand" Robbie was already enjoying this…

"Even if you keep denying it, it won't change things… C'mon you have to admit it!"

"Well… She is a really nice person, I'll admit that. Anyway why are asking?" Darcy blushed profoundly, he felt like a 10-year old boy, who was caught stealing cookies.

"I saw it from your face… On Friday night you had this lovesick look all over your face…"

"Rob. You're actually talking about Charlie… He's the one who's lovesick."

"Will, I've known Charlie for many years and you all of my life. I can recognise you, I'm not blind. And man, let me tell you: you've lost it!"

"Look, Robbie… I've only met the girl. She funny and all, but…"

"But...?"

"I don't think she'd even be interested."

"Well, what about Carmen O'Hara?"

"Are you kidding? Have you seen her family? They're all after money. Please don't mention they're names again or you'll have me die of heart attack?" Will finished with a smile.

"What if I invite them for our family party?"

"Robbie, I'm sorry to end your "I'm-a-comedia" moments, but I have to get to work or I'll be late for my 12 o' clock appointment"

"Are meeting by any chance the lovely miss Bennet?" said Robbie with a knowing smile.

"Yes, ok. I'm meeting with her. Will you now stop your secret agent games? It also includes calling and texting during my meeting."

"Yeah, don't worry Darce. I'll give a tip anyway, when you meet her call her "Tree-bomb" it's her favourite nickname. Trust me."

"Ok. Whatever. I have to go. Send my greetings to Meg."

"Will do." Robbie said with a wicked smile, unfortunately Will didn't see he's face, otherwise he would have known that Robbie had planned something…

* * *

Lizzy was already sitting at the Mexican restaurant where she was meeting with Will. He was late, which was a bad start because she was supposed to be back at the campus within 45 minutes.

Although she already knew the menu by heart, she decided to check it in case they had added something. Suddenly someone whispered into her ear, the voice was quite deep and send chills down her spine, but what came next wasn't:

"Hi Tree-bomb!"

She turned around and saw mr. Darcy himself with a proud look on his face.

Lizzy was quite mad about the nickname he had just used, and expressed her annoyance with her voice. Will now looked quite puzzled, not knowing why she was annoyed. Something came into his mind…

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I came late… The traffic is horrible…"

"Actually Mr. Darcy they reason of my annoyance was the fact that you called me Tree-bomb. I hope that next time you try to use a nickname with me, you'll use something which doesn't imply my weight and laziness. Thank you!"

/Damn Robbie!/

"I'm so sorry Miss Bennet" he wasn't using her first name, seeing that she wasn't using his" Will you forgive me?"

"Since this is your first misdemeanour, I'll forgive you. And give you another chance." She had now a small smile on her face.

" I really hope to have a good relationship with you, Miss Bennet, otherwise how can we get put into action our plan against our common enemy-aka Robbie?"

"So, you do have a plan… Good, tell me everything and please call Lizzy."

* * *

**First troubles for Lizzy and Will... There will be more troubles misunderstandings (and so on) coming on the way. Muahahahhahahahaa.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Out Of The Frying Pan Into The Fire

"_Hi Tree-bomb!"_

_She turned around and saw M__r. Darcy, himself, with a proud look on his face._

_Lizzy was quite mad about the nickname he had just used, and expressed her annoyance with her voice. Will now looked quite puzzled, not knowing why she was annoyed. Something came into his mind…_

"_Yeah, I'm so sorry I came late… The traffic is horrible…"_

"_Actually Mr. Darcy they reason of my annoyance was the fact that you called me Tree-bomb. I hope that next time you try to use a nickname with me, you'll use something which doesn't imply my weight and laziness. Thank you!"_

_/Damn Robbie!/_

At that point Lizzy got up, took her purse and left.

Will was shocked. In a couple of seconds, what seemed to be a wonderful lunch break, turned into hell.

"Lizzy! Where are you going?"

"First of all Mr. Darcy, don't you call me Lizzy, second of all where I'm going is none of your business."

"What are we going to do about Robbie?"

"Well, I leave you to it, as it looks like you can ruin other people's day quite perfectly. Besides, I didn't come to ask for your help."

/ What did just happen? Did I just imagine the whole "call me Lizzie"-scene or did I just imagine the "leave me alone"-thing?/

Darcy looked around, closed his eyes and pinched himself. As he was opening his eyes, he hoped that Lizzie would still be there at his table. As soon as he could see clearly he saw that it wasn't so. Lizzy had just left, leaving him alone.

Darcy got up, took his coat and started to walk towards his offices; it was going to be a long walk.

* * *

"So what happened?"

"Nothing…" she said, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Liz, please tell me. What happened?"

"Ok, Char. I got there and waited. Suddenly he whispered right in me ear "Hi Tree-bomb!""

"No! He didn't…"

"Oh, yes. I really got mad and told him off. How dare he call me that way. Is this never going to end? I mean, why is this coming back to me again? I thought I'd be over it by now…"

"Liz, are you sure that he knew what he was saying?"

"Of course he was. How could he not? Why would he use that nickname?"

"I don't know. But as you've told me before, you've just met him. Maybe someone told him to use the nickname just to get you pissed off. Have you thought about that?"

"Char. You've been my friend all of my life. So please believe me when I tell you, he knew what he was saying."

"Ok. So what are we going to do about the party? You still coming?"

"Of course! I'm not going to let that idiot ruin my only free night of the weekend."

"What do you mean by "my only free night"? Where are you going for the rest of the weekend?"

"Nowhere, except that I'm going to study and work all of Saturday and Sunday. Anyway let's not talk about this. I still need to find a dress for the party, and YOU are going to help me."

"As you wish, Madame." Char was already laughing.

The girls took their keys, their bags and left for a dress hunt.

* * *

"What happened Darce?"

"Oh, nothing."

"C'mon man. I've known you for a while now. You were so happy this morning and now THIS…"

"Charlie, look I don't want to sound rude, but please leave it."

"Whatever. Anyway there's the party on Friday and we need to be there. You can't say no. This time there'll be plenty of people we know: Meg, Jane, Lizzie" at the last name Will winced, but Charlie was looking elsewhere and didn't notice anything, so he went on " Mr. Lucas and his family. Carol's coming with us. Oh and of course there's Robbie."

Hearing his cousin name, Will got up and went back to his office kicking to the door to close it. He found he's phone, pressed a couple of buttons and waited to hear someone answering. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hey cuz! How you doin' man?"

"Rob" Will's voice was so cold that Robbie immediately understood it was something serious.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you tell me to call Lizzie "Tree-bomb"? Rob, why?"

"You didn't."

"Robbie! What did you do?"

"Look, man. I'm sorry, I just thought it as a prank, nothing else."

"Damn it Robbie!" Will hit his fist on the table so hard, that afterwards there was a little hole in the table

"Will…"

"No! Right now I don't want you to call me or speak with me."

And with that he hung up.

/ Why did Robbie have to prank him this time? He had just found a person with whom he could be himself…" Will hadn't even admitted to himself that he had started to like Lizzie." Well, now it's over. It's time to focus on business here. After all I'm here for what? Three weeks…? I don't need these town people, I'm a man of my own./

* * *

It was tradition for the Bennet family that when going to a party as a family, everyone got back home, got ready and then left the house with the family's two cars. Of course when all of the girls were still at home, it was just normal, but since some of the birds had left the nest, Mrs Bennet had found it very difficult to be without her girls. So in order to keep the sanity of Mrs Bennet, and therefore, the sanity of the rest of the family, a new tradition had been introduced.

Bennet Lodge, as Mrs Bennet delighted to call her house, was in full uproar. Kate and Lydia had been fighting for the past 90 minutes over their clothes, claiming the other had stolen her stuff. Even though this was one of the reasons why Lizzy and Jane had left home, all of this chaos made Lizzy smile. In many ways it was comforting to be back at home, and in others… well, we won't wonder if Lizzy needed sometime alone.

* * *

Lizzy took her dad's car and left. She drove for about half an hour and finally she got to her destination. She had come to a beautiful forest; she had spent many hours in this place. Not many people new about this place, it was so calm and quiet; just the right place for solitude and thinking.

At first her steps were quick and frenetic, but soon she slowed down. All of the beauty that surrounded her amazed her every time, she was at peace here.

"God, thank you for this beautiful and amazing view! Thank you for being my source of peace. God, I want to ask for wisdom. You know… The situation with Will Darcy, it's tough. Even though I've put all the Tree-bomb things behind my back, it still gets on my nerves… Just help Lord, please."

She waited for a while and heard a response. She sort of knew what to do.

* * *

The place was packed. Darcy was wandering around the mansion; he liked to be in the open air for a while. He hadn't had a very good chance at being outside in the fresh air while being at the city. The stars were so bright that night; he started to count them out.

Charlie saw his friend and went to greet him.

"Hi, Darce."

"Oh. Hi, Charlie. How are you? How's it going inside?"

"I'm good. Have you, by any chance, seen Jane? You know, Jane Bennet…"

"No, I haven't… Anyway we should probably get inside. I know Mr. Lucas wants to speak with us."

"Will, you need to take it easy. I know you're the boss, but still. Tonight we're NOT going to talk about business, just enjoy the night."

Charlie had come with a spark of wisdom, even though it wasn't very usual.

* * *

The two of them had just got back in when Charlie noticed something and was hypnotized by something. Will looked up and then he saw her.

She was beautiful; there weren't words to describe her.

Charlie was looking at Jane, who had this ethereal beauty about her. She was dressed in a light blue dress that had a black embroidered bodice. Her hair was curly and set free. It looked just perfect.

Will's heart had just skipped a beat upon seeing Lizzie. Lizzie was dressed in a very elegant black cocktail dress, instead of having bare shoulders, she had lace sleeve. In this beautiful dress the lace had been designed to enhance just the right things, which made Lizzy stunning!

Jane noticed Charlie's look and blushed, at first she was a little bit uncomfortable, but as soon as she looked back at Charlie, Jane relaxed.

The girls started to make their descent, they walked quite slowly, but soon everybody's eyes were fixed on the two Bennet girls.

Charlie, as the perfect gentleman he was, made his way at bottom of the staircase and offered his hand to Jane.

Lizzy had been smiling quite timidly, but as soon as she saw the room, her smile turned into a bright and happy one. Lizzy was going to enjoy the night!

* * *

You might wonder what Darce did. Well… Someone bumped into his back, so he's attention was lost. Although he had seen her beautiful smile, he decided not to give into temptation. He wasn't going to show her or anybody in the room, what he was really feeling. So he forced his eyes to focus on something else and then he left.

Lizzy had seen Darcy's look; it wasn't actually what she was expecting. The look was so deep and powerful, but in a split of a second his look turned into something, which you might describe as hard and one of displeasure.

/ Am I now so repulsive that his look should change into that? Does he despise and hate me so much?/ Lizzy was getting irritated because of him / That man… Arghhhh, I can't stand him. But Lizzy, you can do this! You can go to him and extend the olive branch…/ she just needed some time to calm down and then she was ready.

* * *

Will was talking with Mr. Lucas about the mansion, it was a beautiful house. In some ways it had reminded him of his home, Pemberley. Although the mansion couldn't compare with his own, it had enraptured him.

Will was in the middle of saying something, when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

He turned around and saw the person he was trying to avoid.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Darcy, may I talk with you for a moment?"

"Excuse me Mr. Lucas"

"No problems, by all means. Have fun Lizzy, go dance with him…" Mr. Lucas was also known for his "delicacy" with words.

Lizzy turned around and started to walk towards one of the doors that lead to the gardens. Will could do nothing else, but follow her.

She found a solitary place and then turned around.

"Mr. Darcy the reason why I'm now here is because…"

Will was lost again upon seeing the stars reflected in her eyes. He quickly gained control of himself.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand…"

Lizzy wasn't very patient, but held it all in quite well.

"As I was saying, the reason why I wanted to talk with you was… Even though you've offended me by your remarks, I'm ready to extend the olive branch."

"Excuse me? I'm sorry Miss Bennet, but why would I be the one to blame? I'm the one who's had no kind of explanation. I greet you and you jump at my throat because of it."

"WHAT?"

"I'm not sure if they teach manners here in the country, but at least when someone offers you help, you should thank them."

"Are you insane?" Lizzy was loosing it…" Anyway, here talks the real city person, oh sorry I meant Regent Guy from the high class British Country… And, as I've told you before, I never needed your help. Besides you're the one who insulted me!"

"You're the one who actually insulted me. But then again it's so typical… Maybe for a student time is not so important, but to us, business people, time is money. With this useless "Oh help me revenge"-appointment, I wasted precious time."

"You're so full of yourself… If you could even realize how pathetic you are, with your entire business and money thing. You know it's good I didn't stay for your so-called help."

"Next time you're: " Hey yo, I need ya help!" don't come asking help... Maybe whoever invented the whole TREE-BOMB thing was actually right."

"You're a jerk!"

And with that Lizzy left.

* * *

**I hope you're liking the story... I'm having so much fun with writing it.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
